The Attic
by TerriblyDisturbed
Summary: Scott and Isaac have a conversation while cleaning out the attic. Set just before 3b. One-shot.


Scott lied on his back and watched the water pool and drip down from the ceiling of the attic. The drops landing on the exposed floorboards in the space between him and Isaac just a few inches away, the resulting splatter occasionally finding its way to their faces, but neither of them seemed to care much about it or seemed to notice.

The boys had been tasked with tidying the attic, which was filled to bursting with boxes of paperwork, decorations for various holidays, and the odd antique. Not much had been accomplished before the two of them had decided to take their first break which never really ended and they'd been lying there listening to the rain hit the roof ever since. It was a nice change of pace after all they had been through over the last couple of months and Scott hadn't been feeling like himself since his ice bath with Stiles and Allison.

"Do you ever get bored?" Scott asked, breaking the silence for the first time since they'd lied down.

"You mean when my life isn't being threatened by murderous teachers and alpha packs? Not really, no." Isaac laughed in reply. His smile and laughter faded into silence unmet by Scott and he turned his head to face him. "Is something wrong?"

Scott simply shrugged in response.

"You can't keep doing that," Isaac snapped. "You keep bringing this up then you just shut down. I am your friend, your _pack_… don't shut me out."

"Sorry, I am just tired."

Isaac let out a hollow laugh. "No you're not. All you do is sleep these days."

For the first time Scott turned his head to make eye contact with Isaac. He read the fierceness in his friend's eyes and sighed in submission.

"I just feel like… since we dealt with Jennifer every day_, everything_ feels the same."

"Then let's go do something." Isaac offered.

"We're already doing something." Scott reminded, gesturing to the mess around them.

"Something else." Isaac clarified, "we could call Stiles and go bowling or we could just shift and-"

"Isaac," Scott interrupted with a sigh, "I just want to stay up here."

Isaac's eyebrows knotted in his confusion. "But you said you were bored."

"I am."

Isaac flipped over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows for a better view of Scott's face.

"Okay, I don't get it," he conceded.

"Neither do I."

"You'd tell me if something was really wrong, right?"

"Of course," Scott replied.

Isaac searched his face for any clue that he wasn't telling the truth, but he didn't find it. Satisfied, at least with that, he settled back down into his original position and tried to digest the rest of the conversation. After a moment it was him who broke the silence once again.

"Do you think it's the stump?" He asked.

"The stump?" Scott questioned incredulously. Isaac had to look over to confirm that he heard a smile in his voice, but there it was.

"Yeah, you guys died to find it right?" Isaac continued, "maybe that why you're in a mood."

"Okay first," he began, "it's called the Nemeton, and second, I am not in a mood."

"It's a really weird name for a stump and yes you are." Isaac countered.

"No I am no-" Scott started to refute with a punch to Isaac's arm, but Melissa's emergence from the attic's hatch interrupted him. The two boys watched on as Melissa's gaze wandered around the attic.

"Have you boys done anything?" She asked.

"I um…" Isaac began, looking around the room for anything they had finished cleaning, but there was nothing. "No."

"It's been like three hours guys." She complained, more frustrated than angry.

"Scott's been in a mood." He said, pushing the blame to Scott. Instantly, Melissa's gaze moved to her son.

"Well, get out of it and get to work."

"I'm not in a mood!" he exclaimed, winding up to send another punch in Isaac's direction.

"And stop hitting each other, you guys always end up breaking something. I don't like it."

She waited for Scott to put down his fist before descending back down the wooden steps and shutting the hatch behind her.

Scott dusted himself off and moved to look out the small attic window. He watched as the drops of rain raced each other down the glass, and past that as the neighbour's cat pawed at their window to be let in, and further still to the edge of the forest where the trees swirled in the wind of the coming storm.

"Hey," Isaac called, pulling Scott from his reverie, "Let's get this done while we still have time to do something."

Scott moved to help stack some of the boxes of paper.

"We go back to school tomorrow," Scott reminded him.

"Exactly, which means we need to do something fun before we find out the new business teacher is a… I dunno, what haven't we seen yet?"

"Vampires," Scott offered, "zombies, mummies, goblins, Sasquatch, yeti…"

"Definitely a yeti," Isaac smiled.


End file.
